You Know
by Concentration Maple-ation
Summary: "I would kiss you if we weren't in public."


**A/N:**** This was (also, if you read Titanic-ium) based on a dream I had. The dream was short so I tried to extend it with events that didn't actually happen in my awesome fantasy land dream world. However, what Bif said and what Gord said happened in my dream. Parker, though, just sat there with an awesome pokerface.**

**Enjoy! Review! :D**

* * *

It was fairly sunny in the early May. Especially in Old Bullworth Vale  
and the carnival. It seemed like the sun was paid to shine on that  
part of town exclusively.

It earned the carnival quite a lot of money though, as a majority of  
the students went there to be warmer. And while they were there, why  
not have fun? It was such a perfect day.

Bif Tremblay was seated atop of a counter that was selling soft  
drinks, drinking away at a Beam Cola. Parker Ogilvie leaned against  
the counter behind him with a bored look. It was rare that someone  
were to come buy a soda. The two Preppies were bored.

"Man, I can't believe we actually have to _work_," Parker groaned and  
fully slumped onto the chipping green wood supporting him.

"You mean _you_ have to work. I could leave you to run this place if I  
wanted," Bif stated, taking a big swig of his soda. He smirked as he  
glanced down to Parker. The raven haired male groaned in his arms and  
shifted his legs into a new position.

Bif grinned as Parker attempted to be patient when an elderly lady  
couldn't decide which soda to pick. After she finally decided which  
one, she dropped it and spilled it on the ground. She spent about  
another five years before she could pick another one. Thankfully she  
didn't drop it.

"This _sucks_," Parker moaned. His body looked unnatural splayed  
across the soda machine like that.

"That's what you get when your dad throws a temper tantrum..." Bif  
trailed off to throw away his can. When he hopped back up on the  
counter, his eyes scanned the crowd by the large archway.

He saw a few Greasers, some adults, a Bully or two, another Greaser, a  
Nerd beside an adult... Oh, there was Gord. With Jimmy.

They were walking towards the entrance/exit, laughing and playfully  
hitting eachother. Gord looked so happy. And Jimmy looked kind of  
happy. He couldn't really tell. But the strangest thing was how Gord  
was dressed in comparison to Jimmy. Jimmy had his school uniform on  
but Gord had a white shirt with short short sleeves and short shorts.  
Were they pink? And, upon further inspection, he appeared to have  
pigtails. His hair wasn't that long...

Why was he looking at Gord like that? The taller mentally slapped  
himself.

But as they neared and the urge to talk to Gord grew, Bif couldn't  
help himself from calling them over. Parker gave him a short look  
while Gord told Jimmy something. The Ginger rushed off towards the  
entrance and the brunette Preppie skipped over to the booth.

"Hey Gord," the redhead nodded. He smiled when the brunette did and  
ignored a smart remark from Parker.

Now, he didn't know why he thought it was a good idea, but... Well, he  
complemented Gord. "You know, uh, your eyes look really pretty in this  
light..." he had said. He could practically feel the stare Parker was  
giving him as his face caught on fire. The raven haired male made  
sharp noises from the back of his throat as if he was trying not to  
sneeze. Gord just stood there for a moment with a half smile that only  
looked like confusion. It changed completely, however, and he put a  
hand on his hip and the other flopped by his chest.

"Oh, you shouldn't have, really... I do quite adore the compliment  
Bif. Thank you for expressing your utmost wonder and awe for my eyes!  
They are rather fabulous now aren't they? You know, I would kiss  
you if we weren't in public."

Before Bif could splutter like a fish out of water and before Parker  
could make a sound that echoed of a dying cat, Gord sauntered off to  
reunite with Jimmy. Bif's face fire had exploded and now it seemed  
like the sun was coming closer and closer to earth. Meanwhile, Parker  
was choking on the inside of his elbow from laughing so hard. It  
definitely brightened up his mood, that was for sure.

Parker couldn't contain his laughter anymore and he howled and wailed  
into the counter, soon choking and dramatically flailing everywhere.  
Why he was laughing so hard, Bif didn't know. The redhead was pouting  
all while that was going on. He glared at those who stared at them  
like they should be in the freak show.

The raven haired male eventually settled down to where he was only  
holding his aching sides in slight giggles. He wiped off his eyes and  
leaned back against the counter.

"It's not funny," Bif muttered and folded his arms across his chest.  
His legs began to lightly kick at the wood under him.

"Yes it is," Parker choked out in between giggles. "It's _hilarious_."

The taller only sighed, knowing that by arguing it wouldn't get them  
anywhere. But really, though? Why did he say pretty? Why pretty? He  
could've said nice instead, he could've been less awkward, he could've  
just insulted him with "just kidding" afterwards...

"'You're eyes look so pretty in this light Gord!'" Parker mocked and  
burst out into snickers again. "'Now kiss me and we shall ride off  
into the sunset!'"

"Oh, shut up," Bif groaned and punched the other male's arm playfully.  
However, he forgot how strong he really was and ended up knocking over  
the booth next to them. And Parker might've maybe fractured his arm or  
something.

The two teens fled the scene of the crime quickly and made it back to  
the Harringon House as the townsfolk clamored angrily as if they were  
a disturbed bees nest.

And a disturbed bees nest they were...


End file.
